Penal Complex
by kmihara
Summary: There was no way he was staying in some hospital. Who knew his body better then he did. I still suck at summaries but R


I own nothing but the story. No profit made now forward scroll.

AN: This Fic was my entry for the challenge on . It was a choice between a crossover Fic or a injury Fic, I choose a injury Fic. I don't know if I won or not but I don't think it matters much since it's between mine and one other person, so the chance is 50/50. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it. So without further ado I give you Penal Complex (not literally, put it back)

`-`-`-`-`

All Dean wanted to do was go home. He was tired and his body ached, the sooner he could leave the better. "I'm sorry Mr. Patrick." Dr. Greg said closing his chart. "But you will have to stay for at least a few days." Dean's eyes widened, he couldn't have heard that right. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, and by that you mean a few hours right?" Dr. Greg put his chart under his arm.

"Mr. Patrick, I'm not sure you understand the seriousness of your injuries." Dean turned his head away from the man. Here comes the boring doctor talk that when you sift through it, all it's basically saying is 'we want your money' not that they were using their money, but still it was the principle.

"Not only do you have a broken arm but you also have three broken ribs. If those don't set properly or if they are moved they can potentially puncture your lung, you're lucky that it didn't when you first got hurt."

Dean sighed which only increased his pain, not that he would show either of them. Sam cleared his throat; Dean was always a little testy when it came to hospitals. "Sorry doctor, my _brother_ seems to be taking the news pretty hard." He gave the doctor an apologetic look after glaring at Dean.

He nodded his understanding he's used to patients not wanting to hang around, granted they were usually children, but he also had adult patients who fussed and fought harder about staying then any kid could. "That's alright, just be sure he stays put, gets rest, and make sure he takes a couple deep breaths every few hours or so, to prevent an infection from forming in his lungs. If he needs anything just push the button on the side of his bed and someone will assist you." With that he turned and headed out towards his next patients room, today was going to be a long one.

This is pointless. Dean thought. There's no reason why he couldn't heal at home, well their current motel room anyway. He wasn't even that hurt, well he could be in less pain, okay if he was being completely honest he could be in a _lot_ less pain. He never would have thought that broken ribs could hurt this much. He glanced over at Sam who was being surprisingly quiet; you'd think he would be rubbing this whole thing in his face.

It's not everyday that Dean got thrown out of a two-story window by a vampire. That one even surprised him so did the searing pain that instantly crippled him once he made contact with the ground. "I'm fine Sam, I don't need to stay here?"

"Dean you're not fine, you look like crap and you flinch every time you talk."

He flinched. "No I don't." Sam rolled his eyes, there's just no talking to Dean when he's hurt. "Why don't I get you something from the Café downstairs? Just try to relax, okay?"

"How can I relax Sam, you're planning on bringing me hospital food." Sam stood ignoring his brother's whining and placed his jacket on the chair before walking out of the room.

Dean lay in the bed sulking. This was stupid. He was aware he sounded like a twelve year old but who cares, he wasn't going to stay here. Screw doctors orders, what did they know anyway. He grabbed his car keys off of the table tray next to his bed. Why would Sam leave them here anyway, well besides the fact that Dean told him if he took his car he'd kill him.

He flicked the blanket off then slowly sat up ignoring the pain that rushed up his right side, he slide his legs off the side of the bed and lowered him self to the floor. He stood for a while trying to steady his breathing and lessen some of the throbbing, it felt like his heart was in his shoulder and each pulse sent a shock wave throughout his body. Once he was sure that he wouldn't keel over from the pain he walked to the doorway and peered out into the hall. He'd normally press himself up against the wall before glancing out but given his current state that wasn't the smartest plan.

The hallway was clear so he headed out. All he had to do was get downstairs. The elevator was out; a doctor or worse Sam could spot him. He'd have to take the stairs, it was going to be a bitch but it had to be done. He crept down the hall weary of being spotted, and he couldn't really move much faster than that anyway.

He glanced briefly in each room as he passed them along the way. Aside from the jolt of fear he felt when he passed a room where his doctor was talking to a patient the trip was uneventful. He was glad that he'd soon be out of this place. Why would anyone want to stay here? Well he figured most didn't have a choice, but still.

He almost reached the door leading to stairs when he caught a glimpse of the one person he hoped would be gone longer, Sam. _Damn it_. He quickly looked around for some kind of escape and noticed that the hallway bathroom was open, yes fate was on his side today. You know if you overlooked the whole thrown out of a window, broken arm and ribs part. He quickly hid in the bathroom and closed the door behind himself.

What was he going to do now? He went over his options, he could guess how long it would take for Sam to walk past or he could crack the door and look out. But if his timing were off by even a second Sam would catch him. That was the last thing he needed, if Sam caught him out of his room he'd never let Dean out of his sight again.

He leaned forward deciding it would be better to listen or try to listen through the door. There was a sudden knock on it that startled him. His first instinct was to grab his heart, but since his dominant hand was currently indisposed all he succeeded in doing was sending another ripple of pain up his side.

"Dean, are you in there?" Sam asked through the door. How the hell did he know to check this bathroom? It took him a while to respond from the initial shock of the whole situation and from the pain. "Young man, it's rude to knock on the bathroom door." He answered and had to fight off the laughter that threatened to expose him, when instead of recognizing him Sam sputtered. "Oh, ah, sorry ma'am, my mistake." Wow that actually worked.

He waited a couple of minutes and after a silent prayer that Sam wasn't just tricking him to get him to open the door, he twisted the doorknob and looked out into the hall again. Empty, oh thank god. This time he wasted no time sneaking up the hallway if Sam came back this time he was screwed.

He opened the door leading to the stairway and took each stair one at a time. The pain was definitely becoming a problem. He just had to get out of there but apparently his body didn't care how badly he wanted to leave, the pain forcing him to lean against the banister and rest. All he wanted to do was go home, take a nice long hot bath, and relax.

Maybe I should stay I'm in no condition to drive anyway. He thought. Besides would it really be all that bad staying for a few days? Realizing that he was actually contemplating staying in the hospital gave him the energy he needed to get down the rest of the stairs.

He gradually opened the door to the main floor still afraid that Sam would somehow be standing there waiting for him. He grinned when all he saw were a couple of nurses and random people walking around. He strolled down the hall and out the front door.

Once outside he breathed a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Ah fresh air," he opened his eyes. "…White…walls?" What the hell? How did he get back in the room? He turned around and found Cas and a very smug looking Sam staring at him. "Oh come on!" Sam tried unsuccessfully to hide his laughter from Dean. "Damn it Cas! What the hell did I say about using your freaking angel powers on me!"

"Dean you're in no condition to leave." Sam said still trying not to laugh at his supposed to be _older_ brother. Dean just glared at him. "Dean, will you just sit down."

He stood his ground, there was no way he was going to admit defeat especially at the hands of his little brother and an angel. He softened his facial features. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. "Please you guys," he whined. God he was sinking low but desperate times called for desperate measures. "Please can't I just go home? I don't wanna stay here." He finished by quivering his bottom lip and squeezing out a tear.

They both stared back at him completely unfazed by his puppy dog look. He should have known that it wasn't going to work on the kings of the puppy look. "Fine!" He finally caved; he obviously wasn't going to win this one. He strode back over to his bed and sat down. Truth is he was glad to get off of his feet. "But I'm not eating any damn hospital food!" Sam helped him lay down and covered him with the blanket. "I want a cheeseburger and so help me if you forget my pie Sam." He growled.

"Yeah, yeah, Dean I know." He turned to head for the door when a realization struck him causing him to turn back. "Ah, Dean, you still have the car keys." Dean huffed and held his keys out to Sam who grabbed them and left, but not before sending a look over his shoulder. Fine he would stay and keep some of his dignity by not eating the 'provided food' they wanted to give him.

A sudden shuffling noise on his right made him look over and find Cas still there. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped. They had already won he was staying. Cas sat down on the chair next to Dean's bed. "You're staying Dean." He said folding his hands and looking out the window. "No really." He said sarcastically. "So why the hell are you still here?" Cas glanced at him and there was no mistaking the smirk that was on his lips before he looked away. "You're staying." Dean glared up at the ceiling fuming. Well so much for keeping some dignity. At least he was still getting his pie.

FIN


End file.
